<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News by NavajoLovesDestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108329">Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel'>NavajoLovesDestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor Dean Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief residents, Dr. Novak and Dr.Winchester, have been at each other's throats for months. Benny, the orderly, started a pool. Either they would come to blows, or fuck it out. It was pretty much 50-50 at this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verobatto-angelxhunter">verobatto-angelxhunter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from a prompt given me by the lovely verobatto-angelxhunter. <br/>Only partially betaed by katelyndeveraux, so any mistakes are on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uh, Dr. Winchester?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to the nurse. It was Jo Harvelle and she looked nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jo, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Dr. Novak…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “What did that asshole do now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He changed the peer review committee meeting to... well, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!” Dean slammed the file he’d been looking at on the desk, leaped up and ran out of his office, barely registering the “I thought you’ like to know” from Jo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed down the corridor to the conference room, where Novak sat with three other doctors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Novak smirked at him. “Well, it appears that Dr. Winchester is available after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hissed in Novak’s ear as he passed. “Thanks for letting me know, asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novak just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had been going on for months, ever since Dean made Senior Resident. Novak had slight seniority (all of two months) , and their rivalry was getting to everyone in the hospital. Everyone except for Dr. Zachariah Adler, chief of surgery. He had a long-standing habit of pitting his chief residents against one another simply for his amusement. No one liked it but there wasn’t anything to be done about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension between them was so palpable you could almost see it. Benny, the orderly, started a pool. Either they would come to blows, or fuck it out. It was pretty much</span>
  <em>
    <span> 50-50 </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked incredibly long hours, days off were few and far between. It left them more than a little loopy, and emotions ran high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The straw that broke the proverbial camel's back came in the middle of the night. Cas was just getting ready to catch a few hour’s sleep in the resident’s room. He stripped down to his boxers, was just folding his scrubs when Dean burst through the door. He pinned Cas against the wall with his forearm against Cas’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas growled, “What the fuck, Winchester? Get off me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you get off changing my morphine order for Mr. Singer?” Dean was obviously furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas relaxed. “Dean, you made a mistake. You ordered two hundred milligrams instead of twenty. I simply changed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked confused. “Wait… I did? Fuck. I could have killed him.” He loosened his arm from Cas’ chest, but didn’t remove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, relax. I’m sure the nurse would have questioned it before she gave him that much. You’re tired, hell, we’re all tired. It could happen to anyone. I just happened to catch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked ashamed. “I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have come off half cocked before I asked you about it. What can I do to make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. “It’s fine… I… you don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “I want to. What if… I let you fuck me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked shocked and offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let </span>
  </em>
  <span>me fuck you? What kind of a fucking offer is that?” Cas continued in a sing-song voice dripping in sarcasm.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh I will allow you to stick your cock up my ass as a way of apologizing for my bad behavior.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean visibly winced. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve been thinking about us fucking for weeks. I mean… you’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smirked. “You could have just asked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “Oh yeah, just say, hey Novak, I like your looks… wanna fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would have said yes. You are very handsome, Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean started to say something, but it was cut off with a hard kiss from Cas. Dean’s arm fell from across Cas’ shoulder to grab his shirt and pull him closer. They kissed hungrily, tongues playing against each other, until they had to come up for air. They each undressed Dean, pulling at his scrubs and underwear until he stood naked, Cas pulled off his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pushed Dean towards the single bed, then down. Dean landed on the hard mattress with an “Oof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “A firm mattress is good. It will let me rail you until everyone on the floor knows I’m fucking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes got big. “Jesus, Cas, you talk to your mother with that mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas was rummaging through the small cabinet in the corner. “My mother and I don’t speak. Ah! Here it is!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He came back to the bed with a tube of KY jelly in his hand. “This will have to suffice this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This time’</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t lost on Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t room on the small bed for them to lay side by side, so Dean spread his legs for Cas, who got in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe to assume you’re clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “Yeah, I got checked during the employment physical. Haven’t been with anyone since. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled down at him. “Same.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The kiss was hard and passionate. Their hard cocks rubbed against one another, causing both of them to groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sat back on his heels, tapping Dean on the thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift ‘em Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean put his knees next to his head as Cas took the top off the tube of KY and squirted some out on his fingers. Dean moaned as Cas circled his hole with a lubed thumb, then slid it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you’re tight! I’m gonna need to take my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned. “I’m on call. We don’t have all night here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned, pulled out his thumb and shoved two fingers in. Dean grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “I… I guess I asked for that,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cas prepped Dean quickly, but carefully. Dean was moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down, Dean. We don’t want the entire floor to know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bit his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pulled his fingers out and pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned around his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas whispered, “Holy fuck you feel good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas proceeded to fuck Dean into the mattress, with Dean meeting every thrust. He grabbed his cock and came hard, Cas followed shortly after with a groan of Dean’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there spent, until Dean wiggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, get off me. I’ve got to get back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stood up, grabbed a towel and wiped Dean off. Dean put his scrubs back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kissed Cas. “I hope we get to do this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “Oh, I fully intend to fuck you at every opportunity. And take you on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled. “You romantic, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean opened the door, several nurses, Benny and another orderly all applauded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned red as money was exchanging hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From that day on, it was all smooth sailing between Dr. Novak and Dr. Winchester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of years later, they became the Doctors Winchester-Novak when they opened up their own practice. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>